Lost light
by darkwolflink1
Summary: Link is lost in a world that he has made, lost-alone-in pain and dieing but maybe a sheikah could help him out, ease the pain and hold him in his strong warm arms until it's his time, that's if Link dosen't puch him away first... Link and male-Shiek


LINK'S POV

I closed my eyes and looked away from them as I walked out the door, quietly closed it behind me, I walked into my bedroom softly shutting the door behind me before I sat on my bed. I couldn't take this any longer. Every day she came here to talk with him. Every damn day, she made time for him where as I could not. I bowed my head as my hands rested between my open legs. I was stupid to think that he liked me, so bloody stupid; I closed my eyes as tears ran down my face. Of course he didn't love me what had I been thinking? It had been eight years since Zelda had turned back time, I how had a three bedroom house in Castle-town, and I shared it with Shiek, the other bed room we used as a store room for our stuff since we needed to what with all the weapons and other items we had gathered over the years.

Of course, he didn't love me, he didn't even remember the lost years that Zelda, the sages and I did. No one else did, Zelda said that she rather not let everyone live through that again, nor remember it. I was a knight at the castle now, but I kept getting sent off on missions, I needed the money so I did them.

I took a deep breath, I had come back just after midnight tonight, I had checked on him to make sure he slept well. He was sleeping with a woman tonight. I sighed as more tears ran down my face, damn, I should have known he was straight! Yet I had still fallen for him. I had just got back, but I think I would go up to the castle early tomorrow, take that next mission on, it would at least keep me away from him for a few days. I bit my lip as the tears hit the floor, I wouldn't sob and wake him. Even tho he didn't love me he still deserved his sleep.

I stood up and quietly walked out of my room, I grab the saddle bags by the front door in the living room; I carried them to my bedroom and placed them on the floor. I pulled all the cloths out and chucked them over to the far corner then I locked my door. I ruffled through my wardrobe and folded the new cloths up; I put them in the pack, than checked that the food for Epona was still in them. I sighed and bowed my head and I closed my eyes, it was ok that he had a lover in bed; I was fine with it, tho I had never taken one for myself. He must really love her or something. I smiled as I thought about the blond-white hair and those red eyes, that was the real Sheik not the one Zelda dressed up as.

Shiek was so handsome when he smiled, even if it was just behind the cowl. His eyes were the deepest red, with a hidden fire behind them, his hair half way down to his waist, platted then tied up when he went on missions. I sat down on the floor, than leaned against my bed my head on the mattress. I didn't deserve him anyway; he should have someone better, some one that could, it least, read unlike me. Yes that's right the so called great ex-hero of time as in me, couldn't read, and was in love with a guy that had waist length hair and deep ruby red eyes.

I winched as I heard a moan from the room next to mine. I listened to one or both of them move around, than settle down. They went back to sleep, well I hope they did. I sighed and closed my eyes again. I would go on the mission tomorrow, leave a note for Shiek telling him not to worry, and that Zelda had told me he had the week off, as Impa and another –new-up –in-the-ranks Sheikah would be looking after Zelda.

I got up, I bit my lip as the pain flared in my chest, and it was getting worse, damn it. I slowly walked over to the saddle bags and finished the new packing; the old stuff went over in the corner. Afterwards I sat them near the door of my room then sat on the ground again. I coughed a few times then spat out the blood onto the ground, the blood would stain the wooden floor unless I cleaned it off later. I listened to make sure that Shiek was still asleep.

I winched and held a hand to my chest, I would only be able to do maybe two missions, and then I would get all my stuff and leave the house to Shiek... and his girlfriend. I would leave him the books as well; I couldn't read them so what was the point in having them, I didn't much like them in the first place really. I heard someone walk past my door to the bathroom, they stopped outside it. I held my breath but they kept walking. I had about five hours, until I had to walk to the castle to meet Zelda. No not really, she said that I could go any time to tell her I will do the mission but it was going to be harder for me this time around.

I sighed then looked out the window at the moon, maybe I should leave now? There was a knock on my door. I refused to unlock and open it; I didn't want to talk to anyone right now anyway. I pulled my gloves back on so they covered the last half of my arms and hands, tho they were fingerless gloves.

"Link?" said a voice from the other side of the door

I looked away; I could spot that voice anywhere, no matter where I was, or what had happened to me. I would always know that voice. Zelda had lied, but she hadn't meant to and I never held it against her, as long as I had the real Shiek somewhere in the world, it was fine... or even in an alternate world.

"Link I know you're in their" Sheik said

"Leave me be Shiek and go back to sleep" I said

He sighed then knocked again. He knew if he did it three or seven times I would open it. I smile at the numbers they were odd ones to pick but they meant something to me. I had saved Hyrule in seven years, the other world, called Termina, in a three day time lope (which I never want to go through again). I no longer knew how old I really was, but, I did know it was somewhere around 19, Shiek was about 24 years old, Zelda and Malon were 20 this year.

"Link opened this door, I haven't seen you for the last two months, then you come home when it's just past midnight" He said

I was thankful it was dark and I had a shirt and jeans on. I was hurt, everything hurt I had bandages around my chest and gut, around my left leg just above the knee and around my right arm, all the way from the elbow to the shoulder, I also had a bandage around my neck.

"I'm fine Shiek now go back to bed" I said

"Link open this door right now, or I will open it for you. You always come back from these missions hurt now days, I'm worried Link" Shiek said

I shook my head, even tho he couldn't see it, I winched again at the pain as it ripped through my chest from the inside. I coughed but this time I couldn't breathe, I heard Sheik unlocking the door from the other side, damn Sheikah and their pick locking skills! I curled over coughing trying to get air at the same time, I spat blood onto the ground and some overed my hand. I heard Shiek unlock the door and open it. I snarled but it didn't work as I was still having a coughing fit, damn it hurt.

The next thing I know Shiek is crouching next to me, a hand on my back to make me sit up straight and another holding my hair back. I swore at him as my coughing calmed down then stopped. I lay my head back against the bed as I hid my hand from him; I wiped it on my shirt where he wouldn't notice.

"Link what happened to you?" Shiek asked

I saw his eyes flicker over me as they flashed a worried look before I turned my face from him, my eyes still closed as I got my breath back. "Go back to your girl Shiek, get some sleep you deserve it" I said.

I opened my eyes and looked out the window, I felt Shiek freeze next to me then sigh.

"Link..." he said

I shook my head and looked at him; I closed myself off to him "Just go back to bed Shiek, I don't want you near me" I said

He looked at me, than sat down in front of me. He raised an eyebrow; I bowed my head and looked at the ground.

"Go back to bed Shiek, I'm leaving soon anyway you haven't missed anything so don't worry" I said

"Link, I'm not going back to my room, I had some one sleep over but they have just gone home, and they were not my girl friend" He said

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, than I closed my eyes and bowed my head again "Whatever" I said as went to stand up, but Shiek pulled me back down, I snarled at him, he just raised an eye brow then pulled me back to my seat. I flinched as he pushed me into the moon light to get a good look at me.

"Link your hurt, stay right their I'll get some potion and be back in a second" He said

He stood up, but I grabbed the bottom of his sleeping shirt, he looked at me. I blinked then my eyes winded and I let go. I looked away from him.

"Sorry, it was nothing. Just leave me alone and go back to bed" I said

Shiek walked out the door, and went down the hall way, he left my bedroom door open. I sighed and bowed my head, I was meant to be alone from the start, and I pushed everyone away anyway so it was my fault. I never talked much unless I was with my friends; I talked the most when Shiek was around, or Epona. If I had found Navi I would have talked to her more often as well. Tears ran down my face, some hero of time huh? I snorted. Some hero I was, I couldn't read, I pushed all my friends away, but I had to, I didn't want them to be sad in two months time. If I could make them hate me, to forget about me, everything would be find, I didn't want any one of them to be sad, and if that meant forcing myself away and been mean to them –even tho it ripped my heart in two- then I would.

It was better if they just forgot me after all. I was no hero, I couldn't read, and by the end of the night, I would make sure Shiek hated me, no matter what I wanted, I had to do this, to keep my friends safe I would do anything. He came back into the room just as I finished my thinking, holding a bottle of red potion. I turned away from him when he held it out for me. He sighed again.

"Link I don't know what's gotten you into this mood, but you will drink this potion, even if I have to force it down your throat" Shiek said

I chuckled then stood up. I looked at him then walked past him and picked up my saddle bags. God my chest hurt but I would have to get used to it. I had, after all, two months left, if I was lucky maybe a little longer...I looked Shiek in the eyes after he followed me into the living room. I sat the saddle bags down and made sure he couldn't see anything of what I was feeling, I would say the things I had to.

"Shiek I hate you" I said

He took a step back shocked his eyes wide.

"I hate you, nay; I hate every part of your bloody life. I never want to see any part of you again, and I hope we never meet again either; I hate your guts, and wish you would just leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you any more now either, so go back to your bloody bed or go after your girlfriend, I, no longer care, what you do" I said

"Link..." he said

I sealed myself for the last few things I had to say. I shouldn't have come home tonight but I wanted to see the one I loved it least one last time but he had woken up. "I hate your guts, I never want you to call me by my name again and nor do I want to see you... You're a Sheikah I know, but you act more like a bloody shadow and I really hate you. Your nothing but a follower, you can't even think for yourself all you do is follow little Princess Zelda's order's. Get out of my sight and go talk with that damn girlfriend of yours" I said

He flinched then his eyes hardened "Fine then hero, leave this place, I never wish to see you again" he spat out then turned around, and walked into his bed room

I closed my eyes for a moment, my heart been ripped in to yet again on this night. I should have just erased his memory of me, but, I would do it when I got back, it would be easier than for both of us. I picked up my saddle bags and left out the door making sure to slam it so he could hear it. I flinched but started my walk toward the castle. Maybe in another month I would meet him again so I could erase his memory of me. That would be better for him, I didn't want them to worry about me anyway and this was the only way I could do it. I would erase Malon's memory tomorrow as well as anyone else I had come to befriend... Zelda's I would do tonight and the sages were already done... I sighed but kept walking.

I think I would do that mission after all then recheck then temples, put a magic shield around them to protect them from any other evil then I would leave.

One and a half months later.

I walked past the ranch, I looked away. I had decided that since I had finished the mission that I would walk back to the castle, I would then get my payment from princess Zelda... Didn't know what I would do with it tho maybe put it on my- no Sheik's house now, it would go toward the payment bill for buying the house it least. I tensed up with I felt move meant to my left. I spun around to find Shiek sitting on the brick fence looking out over the field. I took a few steps back then lowered my head.

I could...no should do the memory wipe now... I quietly walked up to him but he turned when I got close to him. I froze in place my eyes flicked with the fear, love and compassion I felt for him, then I hardened my face and eyes, he blinked then smiled.

"Hi Link" he said

I stood up straighter and glared at him "Good bye Shiek, remember I never wanted to see you again, that included speaking with you" I said.

I walked away carrying the one saddle bag left with me, I had chucked all the others and placed the weapons back in their places with a few upgrades to each that is. All I need now was the cloths on my back and that money I got from princess Zelda would go to the house...I would do that for Shiek at the very least.

I heard footsteps behind me and I spun around, Shiek took a few quick steps back so he didn't get cut in half by my sword. I snarled at him then just kept walking as I shoved the last sword I had back to where it belonged. I was ice cold inside, my heart had been ripped in two by my own doing more than a month back and I didn't really care anymore, as long as I could either keep Shiek away or find him later to wipe him memory it would be fine.

He walked on my side two meters away from me, for a while keeping pace then I stoped I looked at him.

"Why are you following me?" I asked "Go away, you're like an itch I can't get rid off"

He chuckled at that then sighed, he stuck out a hand "I'm sorry I got mad at you that night Link" he said

I started walking again this time away from him. I had to get away I had to stop this he had a girlfriend for crying out loud. If he didn't like me and even if he did I could no longer be with him, I only had two weeks at the most to live another three days at the least.

"Hero stop!" he called

My reflexes kicked in and I froze in place looking for the danger, he chuckled behind me I spun to face him.

"I'm glad you still listen to me Link, and I'm sorry for that night-"

I cut him off with a snarled and a punch to the face in which he staggered back a foot or two "Get over it, and get away from me" I said harshly

I walked away from him faster them I had before, I could feel a coughing fit coming up yet again and I had to get away from him for now.

"What happened to you?" he screamed at me

I gave a small smile even as I felt a tear run down my cheek. I kept walking tho making my way to Castle-town. I stopped when I came across a tree and rested under it, it was late afternoon now, I started to cough blood covered my hands yet again, damn this curse or sickness or whatever it was. My eyes watered with the pain as it ripped through my chest. I had tried potions and magic from the fairies but nothing worked at all.

I leaned back against the tree after the coughing fit and wiped my blooded hands on the grass; I closed my eyes and got my breath back. I felt someone come toward me; I open my eyes and looked at Shiek. I glared at him as he came nearer my heart once again ripping it's self in two at the pain of having to do this to the one I loved.

"Fuck off Sheikah-shadow" I said

He blinked but sat in front of me, I could see the hurt in his eyes, I turned my head away from him so I wouldn't have to see it, instead looking out at the field. I didn't want to be forgotten but it was better for my friends this way, this way they wouldn't get hurt because they remembered me.

"No I will not thank you" He said

A smile twitched my lips but I forced it back, why did he have to make it hard for me? It took me five years to find him but now it will only take me a few seconds to make him forget all that I had done with him.

"Princess Zelda and the sages had their memory wiped, they didn't remember you at all; I fix it with the help of the tri-force of power so they are better now. Why did you do it Link?" he asked

I kept silent, I would have to redo them all over now but this time they would be ready and Princess Zelda would use the tri-force of wisdom to lock some of her memories away from me. I sighed, damn it all goddess Naryu and your part of the tri-force.

"Link what were you planning to do?" Shiek asked me.

"Get away from me Sheikah-shadow; I said I never wanted to see your face again remember..." I said

"Yes you did, but I want you to answer otherwise I will do some mind reading as well" he said

"Don't touch me" I said I stood up and looked down at him, I flinched at the look on his face, and I closed my eyes "Keep away from me, I don't want any of you near me" I said as I quickly opened my eyes.

I went to walk away but just as I turned I found myself getting tackled to the ground, I landed on my chest with an arm under me the other held down by Shiek, I struggled, no, I would get out of this, I would never tell him.

I stilled when I felt the pain in my chest flare then calm down, his chest was against my back. I closed my eyes, don't you dare start thinking Link his got a girlfriend... I gulped as he shifted against me, his got a girlfriend Link come on you can do this just throw him off then run. I thought but I couldn't run I just couldn't. I lay there on the ground with Shiek on my back, I put my forehead onto the ground my eyes still closed, and I had to take deep breaths to get enough air.

"Link tell me what's wrong with you right now or so help me I will hurt you until you do" Shiek said

I gave a weak chuckle. I started to laugh I stopped after a little while tho, it hurt so damn much. "Shiek how you could hurt me I have no idea about, I can't feel pain that much anymore remember" I said "Any way I wouldn't tell you anything, now let me up before I cut you to pieces"

I heard Shiek chuckle but he let me up; I bolted away from him as soon as he stood up. I ran from him across Hyrule field, he ran after me, I gave a small smile then changed course running for a small secret area just next to castle-town. I rolled then using that force jumped across the small river that parted the small bit of land on the other side from the main field.

I sat down under one of the trees and looked around for Shiek; he was a few meters away from me. I histed and stood up just as he grace-fully jumped across the river. He face me, we both caught our breaths. I could wipe his mine right now if I could get him close enough. I sighed and slowly slid down the tree trunk until I was sitting underneath the tree, I tried to keep my breathing even but it was hard, my chest hurt so much today I shouldn't have made a break for it.

"Link, stop right there. Answer my Questions, please stop trying to shove me away it won't work" He said

"Just leave me alone and go talk to your girlfriend Shiek, I'm sure she loves you" I said before I winched and let my head fall back against the tree trunk; I had to get rid of him and now. He sighed then sat next to me but ready to jump up if I tried to get away again.

"Hero I'll take all the crap but I want to know why you wiped their memories" He said

I gave a weak chuckle then coughed a few times. Damn it would start up again soon if I wasn't careful.

"That's for you to never find out and for you all to forget" I said "After all morons like you should know that I could wipe your memories right here with just a simple touch"

He blinked then tilted his head to the side "Why are you trying to make us forget? Forget about you, and anything that was yours?" he asked

I kept my mouth shut and my eyes closed, I held a hand to my heart then I looked at him then away, my eyes hard.

"Easier" I mumbled quietly

"What would be easier?" he asked

I raised an eye brow "Go away shadow and leave me alone, I don't want you to be near me, I hate you after all remember" I said.

He flinched. My breath hitched but I forced it back into normal breathing.

"Link, just tell me what the hell is wrong, so I can help, or fix whatever I did!" His voice was rising.

I looked at him "I hate you, don't want anything to do with you, so fucken back off and leave me be" I said

He sighed but stayed where he was. I locked eyes with him but I didn't give anything away even as his eyes searched.

"What are you hiding fairy boy?" he whispered eyes full of pain and hurt, of betrayal.

I broke, I couldn't have him after me nor could I have him around me any longer I couldn't take it. I closed my eyes, I had to do this I could do it. The others had been hard enough for me to do but I had done it. I felt tears run down my cheeks I looked away from him and turned my back on him.

"Just leave me alone Shiek and forget about me, get on with your life before I wipe your memories to" I snapped.

"Is that what you want?" He asked.

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes "Yes" I said

I felt arms rap around me as he gave me a hug. I flinched then started coughing; damn I hadn't managed to send him away in time.

"Link, breath" Shiek said his voice was worried.

He made me sit up straight but I kept my face away from him, my hands were covered in blood when the coughing stopped, I felt my shoulders slump I opened my eyes as I wiped my hands on the grass before he could see. He grabbed my right hand tho and looked at it covered with blood before I could wipe it... My blood. He looked at me his eyes wide with fear.

"It's fine shiek" I said

I put a hand to his forehead "I'm sorry Shiek" I whispered even as I closed my eyes and called on the power of my tri-force I reopened my eyes as I felt the power blaze alone my hand toward Shiek, his eyes were wide as my power slowly spread from my finger tips, I would wipe his memory now while I had him.

I felt him call on his power even as he broke away from me, his eyes narrowed. He stood up and took a few steps away from me, I lowered my head, I couldn't do it not to him... Never to him, my lover, friend and everything else I could ever want. I sat back down and covered my face as tears ran down my face, I couldn't stop them. I had to wipe their memories then they would forget me and I could die in piece but I couldn't do it again I should have known that someone would break it in a month.

I was bowed half over hiding the tears, I couldn't do this anymore. It hit me that I would die soon and every one of my friends would remember me and that they would be sad.

"Why goddess, why can't I just get this over with!" I screamed up at the clear blue sky.

I dropped my head back down, couldn't my friends just do one little thing for me and let me make them forget about me? I felt arms around me again I fisted my hands into his shirt and held onto him as I cried my head on his shoulder. He ran a hand through my hair.

"It's ok Link, it will be ok" He said

I blinked then took myself away from him, I hadn't even realised I had hugged him. I pushed him away from me. I would make one last effort for him, I either had to make him hate me so much that he would kill me, or forget about me on his own or I hand to wipe his memories, and since I couldn't do the last thing I would do the first.

I pushed myself away from him "Just stay away from me Shiek, forget all about me tell the others to forget about me as well, I hate you after all" I said as I made to stand up.

He jumped on me and held me to the ground, my hands been held to the side by his "No I will not, tell me what's wrong Link, your sick aren't you?" he said clear-deep-ruby eyes looking into mine.

I closed my eyes but answered him any way "No, now get off me and go back to your girlfriend would you" I snarled

"What girlfriend? I've have never had one" He said

Never had a girl friend... I opened my eyes "you swing the other way Shiek?" I asked

No I had to stop this, I would be dyeing soon, I had to push him away from me not ask him questions! I gave a soft sigh. I wouldn't be able to do this again; I might just get away from Hyrule, far away so that none of them will ever find me.

"Link... You really are sick aren't you" Shiek said, his eyes tinned with sadness.

I snarled at him "I don't want your bloody pity, all I want is for you to forget about me" I said

Shiek settled with his legs on either side of my waist. I kept my breathing even and tried not to think about it.

"I could never forget you Link and I never want to." He said

"..." I sighed and laid my head back onto the ground "fine" I said "Fine fine! Keep your bloody memories of me and cry your heart out when I die! I don't care anymore!" I said my voice rising.

"Link I will never forget because I love you, and I would miss you too much anyway" He said

I looked at him, he smiled.

"So you're sick huh, with what? I might be able to help" He said

I closed my eyes then opened them, he gasped when he saw how dull they really were, how sick I really was. He couldn't do anything for me, nothing at all so I would tell him once again..."go back to your lover you had on the night Shiek spend the next week with them just keep away from me" I said

He pulled me up until I was sitting up. I ran a hand through my hair I hadn't wanted to tell anyone but since he wanted to listen... I love him so bloody much.

"It's some infection with the lungs; I've been coughing up blood, Shiek, blood for Farore's sake. The doctor told me I had two months at the most and that was a month and a half ago. That's why I came home so late... But I had to do the mission princess Zelda gave me. You can go get the money off her put it onto the house it should be three quarters paid after that." I said

Sheik looked at me he could tell I had more to say but that I would not say it.

"How long?" he asked

"Maybe a day or two left, from the way this keeps up or maybe I'll get lucky and get a week who knows?" I said trying to keep how long I really had hidden.

He put a hand to my forehead and I felt magic in his finger tips. I pulled away and held his hand.

"No Shiek I've tried everything I could think off and nothing has worked. I wiped their memories of me because I want no one to suffer and also if my soul comes back to Hyrule as the next hero called by the goddess, they will remember the legends but not my name it will be better" I said.

He slapped me, my eyes widened as he then took a hold of my chin "No it would not, were your friends Link we could never forget you" he said

"I'm sorry Shiek but this is the last day you will ever see me" I said as I tried to wriggle out of his hold.

He gave a sad smile then kissed me, my eyes winded and I froze.

"Then today we will go see everyone and then tonight I will make it the best night of your life, and then well do the same tomorrow and the day after that. I want to take you to a hidden spot in the castle, it's very pretty with the flowers growing" he said

I smiled at him then shook my head. I sighed as he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but were going to have to take it slow if you don't mind, I'm surprised I could run at all today" I said

He chuckled and helps me stand up, he hugged me to him "Thank goddess your back Link" he whispered in my ear.

I relaxed in his arms for a while then he pulled me with him toward the town. I sighed but followed I had planned on having the last few days quiet but he decided otherwise. I smiled at him when he softly kissed my lips.

"Shiek?" I asked

He looked at me.

"I love you to" I said

He smiled then we slowly walked into the town a smile on my face as well, my eyes shining with happiness for the first time in two months...

Three days later Shiek woke up to find Links body cold but still curled next to him, a hand holding onto his own. He knew then, that the hero of Hyrule was dead. A day after that they burned his body in his green tunic before they scatted the ashes on the winds, they put up a small head stone next to one of the trees in the field closest to the forest. Shiek went their every second day to down and talk as the flowers they planted around the grave grew and the days turned to weeks, weeks into months, and months into years.

But Shiek always knew Link would hear him, he hoped that as the wind blew, Link would hear his voice wishing him well in the afterlife, hear the music the Sheikah played on his lyre that called to him to come and play even as the hero's soul moved on. The head stone was kept clean but there was no name on it just a few words that read;

_Here he lies sound asleep,_

_His soul only to wake,_

_When evil awakes,_

_And tries to take his love from him,_

_Will the Hero rise again. _

_Date; birth unknown, died in 1365 second year of Princess Zelda's rule. _

Shiek ran a hand down the head stone then sat down with his harp and played the song of the forest, the one Link had always liked to play with him after missions done well, he smile as he heard faintly another instrument join in with him, that sounded like an ocarina, after all Sheikah could hear the dead couldn't they...


End file.
